The present invention relates to a drawing system in a wire-cut electrodischarge machine.
Wire-cut electrodischarge machines, in which a wire is moved relative to a workpiece in an X-Y plane while electric power is supplied to the machining station thereof, are generally numerically controlled so that they can effect machining with a good accuracy. When a checking has been performed to make sure that there are no errors in input data before machining is effected, the machining can then be performed strictly in accordance with the design drawing prepared for such machining and therefore it is possible to reduce the occurrence of erroneous machining. A prior art method of checking input data will be described.
The machining lines along which wire electrodischarge machining is to be effected are generally complicated figures. However, it is possible to reduce the occurrence of erroneous machining by having the figure drawn on a sheet by means of the drawing system provided in the machine and checking the so drawn figure with the design drawing so as to find out errors.
In the prior art drawing systems, however, the drawing board for carrying a drawing sheet thereon must be of the size corresponding to the extent (hereinafter called "stroke") to which the machine's table or column carrying a pen can move. It is therefore necessary to make the drawing board larger as the stroke of the wire-cut electrodischarge machine becomes larger. Consequently, there is a problem in that the floor space required for installing a wire-cut electrodischarge machine of large stroke having a drawing system provided is correspondingly large.